


Peculier

by rubymidas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Harry is a Little Shit, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis is a little shit, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Smut, Older Harry Styles, Younger Louis Tomlinson, inspiration from picture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Louis is forced to work at a boat repair shop, and a little blue house atop a bridge catches his attention.Harry lives in a little blue house atop a bridge, and a grumpy beauty working at a boat repair shop catches his attention.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

(inspo)

[Louis](https://www.aceshowbiz.com/images/wennpic/louis-tomlinson-one-direction-el-hormiguero-tv-show-01.jpg) is pissed.

Not only was he forced to move from his childhood home in Doncaster, but it had to be _Immingham_ of all places. Specifically “The Port of Immingham,” as his father finally managed to land a job at the docks, which meant either Louis stays in Doncaster without a home, or he moves with his father and gets a guaranteed job himself.

The situation wouldn’t have been all that bad if it weren’t for the fact that the promised job wasn’t at a boat repair shop. Specifically, one that required the ugliest uniform Louis has ever seen, and he let his dad know of his displeasure towards wearing such atrocity, to no avail, since the 20-year-old is stood in the store, decked out in a blue-striped sailor’s shirt, bright red trousers, and _braces_.

He feels like an idiot. This outfit wouldn’t look good on his grandad!

Hiding in the backroom, Louis is stood with his arms crossed as he petulantly glares out the window. His eyes are have been locked on the same thing for the past hour; across the water stands a vertical-lifting bridge, and on top stands a little blue house with a white roof. Louis can’t seem to take his eyes off of it, he’s been trying to figure out what it is, and he knows how easy it would be for him to know, but he’s much too proud to ask. 

It’s probably just a control building or something that makes sense, though Louis can’t help but wonder if someone could actually be living in the little home. Not only is there a matching white ring-buoy hung next to the door, but there are fairy lights hung up, strung from the roof to a bar on the bridge, and more wrapped around the staircase leading up. Surely someone had to have put them there as decoration.

“There you are!” 

Louis hears his dad exclaim as he enters the room and walks over to stand next to him. 

“I know you’re upset, but you can’t sit and pout all day,” Louis blankly stares back as his dad scolds him, “The lads out there need your help, so make yourself useful.” He pats Louis’ shoulder a bit aggressively before snatching his raincoat and leaving the room.

Why his father didn’t get him a warehouse job, Louis will never know. He would take getting wet and muddy over the hideous clothing he’s been subjected to.

With one last glare at the little blue house, Louis storms out of the backroom.

-

[Harry](https://static-showpoblog.executiveponies.com/uploads/sites/1/2020/03/harry-styles-tiny-fesk.png) wakes up to his alarm at five am sharp, leaning over to press the off button gingerly.

He slumps back down against the mattress once the incessant noise stops, taking a deep steadying breath before pushing himself upright. Stretching a bit, Harry stands and walks to the small bathroom next to the bed. 

Living in such a small house may seem bad, but Harry is perfectly content. A majority of the house is Harry’s actual home, though he has an area with the controls for the bridge and a screen of the boat and train schedules for his job, which he thinks is the best job in the world. All he had to do is switch a lever when the alarms sound, there being two of each, to signal whether the bridge needs to be raised or lowered. 

The only downside is the trains, which are extremely loud and shake the whole house, hence why everything is nailed down, but Harry has the alarms set so he can leave before the trains go by if he wants (sometimes the trains are short). 

After brushing his teeth he heads to the controls to see the schedule, sighing happily seeing the only train isn’t coming until later in the day. He walks a few steps to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, preparing a bowl of cereal and taking an orange from the mini-fridge while he waits. 

Most of Harry’s days go by like this, this job requires a lot of waiting, but during longer gaps in the schedule, he likes to visit the shops at the docks. Despite being shy and slightly antisocial, Harry is friendly with a lot of people in Immingham. His infamous living situation tends to be a great conversation starter, and Harry does love meeting new people. 

Once the coffee’s done, Harry prepares a cup, carrying everything to the little dining table in front of the window facing the ports. His guilty pleasure is people-watching, though he’s too high up to see anything, so he uses binoculars. Luckily the height of the bridge also prevents people from seeing him too, so he doesn’t look so much like a creep. 

He sips his coffee and peers into the binoculars, watching the fishermen and sailors chat by the boats for a bit, smiling when he sees people he knows. He spoons his cereal into his mouth as he moves his gaze to the shop windows and chokes when he sees someone glaring back at him in one of the stores. He drops the binoculars, trying to catch his breath at the sudden shock. Harry knows the guy can’t see him, fortunately, but why in the hell is he glowering in Harry’s direction?

He chuckles once he’s caught his breath, staring curiously back at the figure in the window -without the spectacles- as he finishes his breakfast. Cautiously, he picks the binoculars back up and places them to his eyes, immediately finding the-- _gorgeous_ man again.

Harry didn’t get a good look at first, but Grumpy has the prettiest features he’s ever seen. Sharp cheekbones and soft, thick, light brown hair. His eye color is hidden in the squint of his glare, and all Harry wants is to make the man smile. 

He watches as another man enters the room behind Grumpy, the glare moving to the new person, and Harry finally notices the man’s clothing. He honks out a laugh when he recognizes the uniform. 

“So that’s why he’s grumpy,” Harry giggles to himself.

He watches the small exchange between the two guys, both of them leaving the room, and frowns a bit, setting the binoculars down and standing to clean his now empty dishes.

Maybe Harry will visit the docks today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (just as an aside- i love fetus louis' style, I'm just teasing ;-D )


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looks at himself in the mirror once more before he leaves, analyzing his fuzzy baby blue sweater with a duckling on the front, and his loose, dark grey trousers.

He decided on the white loafers, for whatever reason, slipping them on before he pockets his wallet and walks to the control center to lock the bridge in place. 

After the beep sounds, signaling the bridge is latched, Harry heads outside onto the mini balcony at the front of his home, turning around to lock the door. 

He steps down the little metal staircase leading down to a walkway attached to the side of the tracks, there isn’t a train due for another hour so he doesn’t worry. 

He looks around the port as he strolls across the bridge. Harry has always loved the feeling of familiarity the little town gave him, and how most people wouldn’t find the sailboats and machinery to be very homely. 

It’s his little beacon of safety, so he doesn’t feel surprised at his overwhelming need to befriend any newcomers.

He opens the gate at the end of the walkway which brings him to the end of the pavement leading up to the city.

Harry hums to himself as he makes his way through the streets, pausing to greet friendly faces every so often until he finds himself stood in front of the same boat repair shop across the bay from his home

He swings the door open right as a man and his young son are exiting, and he holds the door for them, and then enters the familiar shop himself. He chuckles to himself at the shop’s usual flamboyant sailor themes, with the same grimy and angry men in red trousers and braces.

One thing has changed though.

At the front counter stands the grumpy man from the window, staring right back at him with the same sharp features and little pout, except Harry can really see him now. 

And he’s _smiling_!

Harry feels his heart melt at the vibrant blue of the man’s tired eyes framed by feathery brown hair.

Keeping their eye contact, Harry strides up to the front counter, trying to hide his smile at their height difference, and from meeting someone so new.

Someone so _gorgeous_. 

“Hello, I’m Harry, I saw you’re new here and I thought I’d come over and introduce myself.”

~

Louis sighs obnoxiously in relief once the last of the customers finish their transaction, not acknowledging the man and his son when they thank him, immediately starting to daydream out the window behind him.

He glances over his shoulder when the door doesn’t shut right away, groaning internally and expecting yet another customer, his heart about stops when at the entrance, holding the door open for the previous clientele, stands the most attractive man Louis had ever seen. 

The glowing man enters the shop, and he must sense Louis’s gaze because he looks at him right away, their eyes meet and the taller one begins to stroll over to stand in front of the counter.

“Hello, I’m Harry,” Louis almost chokes at his voice, “I saw you’re new here and I thought I’d come over and introduce myself.”

Louis lets out a breath, trying to remember how to speak, and ends up saying: “So, you’ve been spying on me, then?” 

Harry’s eyes widen in shock, but he just laughs lightheartedly.

“That’s actually why I’m here, I was watching you,” Harry smiles, and Louis lifts an eyebrow at him teasingly.

Harry guffaws as he attempts to save himself, “through the window I mean!” 

Louis places his hands on his hips, “you’re not helping your case at all,” he says in a playful disapproving tone, crossing his arms.

“I’m not much of a smooth talker,” Harry sighs in defeat, but he’s still beaming. 

“I live in the house on the vertical-lift bridge,” he points behind Louis out the window at the vertical bridge and Louis’ eyes widen.

The blue-eyed one whips his head around to look at the house, then back at Harry a couple of times. 

They had been watching each other, but 

“It’s you,” he croons, eyes sparkling, and Harry’s smile grows as he tilts his head.

“How do you mean?”

Louis leans forward to rest his elbows on the counter, also casually trying to block his uniform from view. 

“You’ve sort of been my muse the past few days,” Louis says softly, blushing slightly at his confession, and Harry’s eyes soften.

“I have?” He smirks, and Louis grins.

Harry’s breath hitches when he sees Louis’ smile for the first time, and he visibly swoons at the smaller man’s eye crinkles.

“Yeah, it sucks here, no offense,” Louis winces, Harry shrugs, “the only interesting thing here is your peculiar little house.” 

Harry giggles, “maybe you’d like to see it for yourself? It’s really quite interesting,” he winks.

Louis gasps, pressing a hand to his chest, “Harry!” he scolds, “At least buy me dinner first.” 

Harry smiles brightly, “when does your shift end?” 

“Now,” Louis chirps as he rounds the counter, strutting up to stand toe-to-toe with the curly-haired man, looking up into his eyes with a small grin. 

“I’m Louis, by the way.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re joking.”

Louis stands at the entrance to the bridge with his arms crossed while Harry stands opposite of him on the metal flooring and holds the gate open.

“It’s not as scary as it looks,” Harry gently assures and holds a hand out, smiling encouragingly, and Louis can’t help but be enamored by the sweet man, and with a final once-over of the rusty bridge, he takes Harry’s hand and is lead across the platform towards the stairs.

“Do you want to go first?” Harry asks when they reach the first step, “This part can get nerve-wracking.” Louis moves his wide-eyed gaze to the other man instead of staring up the long, steep stairs, and nods shakily. Harry moves to the side and Louis steps up the stairs, holding onto the railing but staying close to the side of the bridge.

“I can’t believe you  _ live here _ ,” Louis chuckles in awe once they reach the top, and he admires the details he’d missed when he was so far away. There’s a little patio with a few chairs and a table, surrounded by fairy lights.

Harry grins bashfully and pulls his keys from his pocket, “Yeah, it’s pretty neat,” he agrees, briefly glancing over his shoulder before putting the keys into the lock.

“So you control the bridge then?” Louis asks as Harry unlocks the door and steps inside, following after him.

“Yes I do,” Harry chirps, “There’s a control panel over there,” he gestures, “I just pull the lever when the alarms go off.”

“Is a train coming? Is that why the bridge is down?” Louis queries with wide eyes, looking around the small house, and Harry shakes his head.

“It passed already, though there is a boat expected soon,” he walks over to the control panel and spins to face Louis, “Would you like to do the honors?” 

The blue-eyed one lights up and skips over, “What do I do?” Louis peers at all the controls. 

Harry points at a dark blue button, “This unlocks the bridge, press it,” Louis does, and two beeps sound, “Now lift that lever,” Harry points it out too, and Louis lifts it.

The whole house vibrates as the bridge rises, and Louis grabs onto Harry for dear life, the taller of the two laughing. Louis doesn’t let go until the vibrating stops, and Harry pushes a red button and the same single beep fills the silence.

“Well, that was awful,” Louis scoffs and drops his hands from Harry’s arm, “Eh, you get used to it,” Harry shrugs, “How about some food?” He walks to the kitchen.

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” Louis asks offhandedly, strolling around the space and looking out the windows, smiling softly at the subtle sailor theme Harry has set up. 

“Pasta?” Harry winces, “I can’t get too creative up here, but I can try to mix it up a bit.”

Louis nods, “Pasta sounds nice, I’ll eat anything,” he laughs and walks over to the table in front of the window, picking up the binoculars placed there, “So you weren’t joking then.”

Harry hums in confusion and looks to Louis, groaning when he sees the object,

“I swear it isn’t what it looks like,” he laughs.

Louis joins his laughter and places the binoculars back, heading over to join Harry at the stove. 

~

“So, how old are you, Harold?” Louis asks after dinner, which consisted of them sitting at the table by the window and talking each other’s ears off.

“I’m 25,” Harry smiles shyly, and Louis raises his eyebrows, “Huh, I’d have never guessed you’d be five years older than me.”

Harry worries his brow, “Is that alright?” 

“Yeah! No, that’s fine,” Louis quickly reassures, “It’s just that you look younger.”

Harry nods, “I get that a lot, it must be my stunning good looks,” he grins mischievously and Louis rolls his eyes playfully, “It must be,” he agrees. The green-eyed one winks with a little smirk as he stands to put their dishes in the sink, Louis thanking him as he stands too. 

They stand close as Harry washes the dishes and Louis distracts him, eventually being banished from the kitchen, so the shorter one ventures to Harry’s bedroom and plops on the bed, cringing at the hardness of the mattress. 

“Does this feel nice to you?” He gasps, and Harry snickers at Louis blatant sassiness, “It’s memory foam, it was very expensive.”

Louis scoffs, laying back, “I think you were scammed, this doesn’t even sink.”

“Maybe you’re just too light,” Harry shoots back and Louis sits upright, “Take that back, curly!” he snaps, and Harry raises a brow.

“Or what?” He challenges, and Louis glares at him threateningly, but Harry just smiles brightly in return as he dries his hands and walks over to the man on his bed, standing in front of him. 

Louis simpers and gets onto his knees to stand eye-level with Harry, and they gaze at each other for a moment before Louis’ eyes flick to Harry’s lips, and then he’s grabbing the taller man’s sweater and presses their lips together. 

Harry immediately responds and holds Louis’s face in his hands as their kiss heats up, leaning forward as Louis lays back on the bed, pulling Harry on top of him.

They pull away after a while to catch their breath and smile at each other.

“I really like you, Louis,” Harry breathes, stroking Louis’ cheek gently, and Louis’ grin broadens, “I really like you too, Harry.”

Their lips meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> (just as an aside- i love fetus louis' style, I'm just teasing ;-D )


End file.
